The invention relates to a method and apparatus for grasping an annular workpiece. In another aspect the invention relates to a method and apparatus suitable for grasping and repositioning packages of yarn. In another aspect the invention relates to a method and apparatus suitable for use by a workman for moving an annular workpiece without touching the workpiece with his hands.
Frequently it is desirable to move a workpiece, such as a package of yarn, by a workman without his hands touching the workpiece. For example, some packages of yarn are easily damaged when a workman picks it up with his hands if he is not particularly careful. Further, if the workman does not use gloves, oils deposited on the yarn from the workman's hands can adversely affect the yarn, such as by impairing the processability of a freshly spun yarn. This it is desirable to handle an annular workpiece, such as a package of freshly spun yarn, without the necessity of a workman actually touching the workpiece with his hands.
An object of the invention is to grasp an annular workpiece by a workman without the need for the workman to touch the workpiece with his hands.
Another object is to provide an improved apparatus suitable for carrying out the above object.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying the specification, drawings and the appended claims.